


Congratulations (On Your Wedding)

by ElopeToTheSea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Betrayal, Complicated Relationships, Friends With Benefits, Marriage, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElopeToTheSea/pseuds/ElopeToTheSea
Summary: Seeing his sister get married was something painful. Giving her away, to never return.Seeing her get married to the love of his life was something even more painful. Giving him away, to never return...





	Congratulations (On Your Wedding)

He hid in the blankets, trying to muffle the noise that came from the other side of the door. There were screams, and yells and something else that came from far away. A cascade of “it’s your fault” and “what were you thinking?” were spilling.

Did they not know he was listening? Most likely they didn’t.

The sound of a shattering vase echoed in between the halls, and Oikawa winced.

“Are you insane!?” he heard his mother scream. “Get away from me!”

Tears streamed down his face, as he tried to push away the sounds. It wasn’t working. He was scared.

The creak of the door opening, made him jolt up. He looked at it, hoping for it not to be his father or mother. He let out a relived sigh when the silhouette illuminated by the bathroom light was smaller than his parents’.

“I can’t sleep,” she said, holding her own blanket in between her fingers. “Can I sleep with you tonight?”

Tooru didn’t know what he was supposed to do. Should he refuse? Should he accept? The memory of his mother scolding them for being so close came to mind.

“Is that what you think?!” another shout came. The sound of something being thrown with a loud thud reached him. 

“Yes!” he let out as soon as he heard it, in panic.

Mihoko didn’t flinch at the sound and instead smiled. “Thank you! I was really scared, you know?”

“Really?” Tooru managed to say out loud, moving to the other side of the bed. He was trembling.

“Yes,” she said, walking slowly towards his bed. “They keep screaming, and you can hear them even more from my bedroom.”

“Oh,” Tooru managed to say. He felt his sister climb to the bed, next to him.

“You’re so brave, Tooru,” she said, cuddling right next to his side.

“I-” he tried to say, but the tears were already streaming down his face. He wanted to hide them.

“Come here, you baby,” she said, moving slightly so his head was pressed against her chest. “You’re the bravest boy I’ve met.”

“I’m not,” Tooru said, suddenly feeling himself tremble.

“Yes, you are,” Mihoko hummed. She combed his hair, letting her hand play with every strand she could. “You’re scared but you keep silent.”

“I’m not scared,” Tooru lied. His hands went to circle around her sister’s shoulder. He hugged her as tightly as he could.

“Shh, you’re safe here,” she murmured to his ear. Her own voice was a little raspy. She was about to cry too. “If I’m here, you’re allowed to be scared.”

“But-” Tooru tried to say but was silenced.

“It’s okay. I won’t yell at you for crying,” she said, hugging him even tightly. “If you ever feel like crying, come to me. I will hug you each, and every time, until you feel better. I won’t tell anyone. You can be sad, you know?”

Tooru managed to answer with a choked sob. He hiccupped, and then let out the whimper he had been holding back. His hands were fisted in his sister’s blouse, and he buried himself in her chest. His throat hurt, and his eyes were puffy; he heard the muffled screams from the other side of the door.

He didn’t say a thing. He didn’t need to say a thing. Mahiro wasn’t asking for a reason why, and Tooru was thankful for that. He wasn’t sure if he could give one if she asked. So, he just held to her, and continued to cry, trying to ignore the screams.

“Wanna hear a story?” she said.

Tooru didn’t want to raise his head, so he chose to simply nod. He had never gotten a bed time story, so this felt weird. But really, anything to hear other than their parents breaking vases and calling each other useless was good. She must have thought the same.

So, she combed his hair once more, and began, “once upon a time, there lived a little prince who lived on the planet eight. This planet was super super small. It was barely big enough to fit a single person. But the little prince didn’t need a person, for he had thousand and thousand of plants to take care…”

She continued to tell the story. It was one Tooru had never heard before, so he guessed she was making it up as she went. But it was entertaining. After a while of her telling about how beautiful the prince’s garden was, the yelling stopped. And with that, her voice did too.

Tooru looked up, confused.

“What happened next?” he asked, and she hesitated.

“You…Actually....want to hear how it ends?” she asked. Tooru nodded. “Oh, well…So, the little prince had only one friend. A beautiful blue rose that grew in the middle of the magnificent garde-”

“Why blue?” Tooru asked. “Are there even blue roses?”

“There are in these story, shush,” Mihoko shushed him, but her tone was cheerful. “So, the beautiful blue rose was his only friend, and he would talk to it every day at sunrise. But one sunrise, the rose fell sick, and the little prince was really really sad. In his sorrow, he began crying. And crying. And crying. Until an astronaut that was flying nearby heard his cry…” she continued, and her voice was making Oikawa want to close his eyes. “The astronaut promised to stay until the flower got better, so the little prince wouldn’t feel so lonely…”

In between her sister’s voice, and the soft feel of her fingers playing with his hair, he closed his eyes, and began dreaming. He dreamt of the little prince and the blue flower, and he dreamt of an astronaut that flew across the universe, by the hand of a little green alien prince.

He dreamt and slept and never wanted to wake up.

* * *

“Now that I think about it,” Oikawa recalled, looking up to meet his sister’s eyes. “How did that story end?”

“What story?” she asked, looking away from the mirror in front of her.

Her white dress was precious. It fitted her perfectly, making her big wide brown eyes look like chocolate fondue. Her hair fell to her bare shoulders, framing her wide smile like a painting that belonged to the museum. Tooru stared at her, holding his breath as she stood there. Was this really happening?

“What story, Tooru?” she asked once again, this time slightly more concerned. Tooru realized that he had been staring. She tilted her face to the left, looking with curious eyes. “Are you okay?”

Tooru jerked up, flustered. Mihoko smiled.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized, letting his gaze fall to the ground. “It’s just that…I never thought this day would come.”

Mihoko’s eyes softened. Slowly, she gave another step forward, so she could reach Tooru. Her stretched arm touched his face, and Tooru closed his eyes. The silk of her gloves caressed his cheek softly, and suddenly Tooru felt ten years old again, being held in his sister’s arms while the monsters screamed outside.

“You used to be so small,” she said, her voice nostalgic. Tooru opened his eyes and saw nothing. He then looked down and met his sister’s eyes. “You used to be smaller than me!”

She said so with a giant cheery smile; that one he knew far too well. Tooru wanted to close his eyes again, to reach out for her, to feel her silky hands caress his cheeks. He wanted to close his eyes and fall asleep, protected by her warmth.

But her hand had to pull away. It had to, slowly, pull away from his cheek, leaving it cold and yearning. He had to wake up; open his eyes. Cold tears ran down his face, as he did so.

The blinding smile of his sister was there to meet him when he did.

“But today, we’re finally here!” she cheered, and something from the inside of Tooru’s heart hurt. “It’s my wedding, Tooru!”

“Yes,” he smiled, and hoped it didn’t seem too forced or too fake. “It’s your wedding, sis!”

“Just like in the fairy tales!” she smiled even wider, taking the bouquet of flowers from the table. “It’s my grand day!”

“Yes, your biggest day,” Tooru laughed, as he saw his sister begin waltzing across the room. Her long dress reached the floor, and Tooru followed it with his gaze. “I still can’t believe I’m giving my beloved sister to such a brute!”

“Oh, come on Tooru. That’s no way to talk about your best friend!” she said, but her tone was too cheerful to sound even slightly scolding. Tooru laughed.

“But he is! He stole my dear sister right from my hands,” he said, along with a sigh. “What am I gonna do without my sweet Mihoko to protect? What is the Great King going to do without his Princess?”

“Well, how about you search for a queen?” she asked.

Tooru froze. He knew it wasn’t his sister’s intention, but something inside him began cracking. He forced a smile even bigger and clenched his fist.

“What about that cute girl you were hanging out? Hito-chan? We invited her to the wedding, right?” she asked, turning around to fix her hair once again, despite it being already perfect.

“Ah, Hitoka-chan is just a friend.” He wondered if he should mention her girlfriend, Yui, but decides against. He hasn’t even told Iwaizumi about that. “And yeah, she’s coming with…A friend…”

“Perfect! The more the merrier, right?”

Tooru watched his sister finish her hairdo, and turn around. She was radiant. Like a perfect flower blooming in the middle of a sacred garden.

“Yeah,” he agreed. He was glad Yachi would come. If she didn’t, he was sure he wouldn’t be able to pull through.

He bowed a bit like a knight would do before a princess. “So, shall I walk you down the aisle, my Princess?”

“I would be honored, my King” she took the corners of the white dress, and bowed ever so slightly. Her laughter filled the room. “I can’t believe I’m getting married, Tooru!”

“Neither can I,” he looked at his sister with a hopeful smile. “Come here, it’s about time the bride makes an entrance.”

\---

He always knew his sister was beautiful -It ran in the family, after all- but there was something about the white dress and the flowers that made her look…Almost like a goddess.

Even their parents looked proud at what she had become, although they were hardly the reason why she stood as happy as she was. Why were they here again? Mihoko had said something about ‘formalities’, but Tooru was anything but pleased at this decision. After all they had put them through, it seemed unfair to share this piece of happiness that didn’t belong to them.

‘When you get married you can chose not to invite them,’ she had answered at this. Her big eyelashes falling on top of her eyes, dreaming of that day more than he dreamt about it himself. ‘But you _have_ to invite me.’

‘That goes without saying,’ he replied in a heartbeat. Quickly, he added, ‘ _If I get married_.’

‘Everyone gets married Tooru,’ she said. A beautiful shade of pink tracing her lips as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was getting ready to meet with Hajime. ‘Sooner or later, every flower blooms. At their own pace, in their own style, but they do.’

Tooru’s eyes lingered on her ring. Golden and pretty. He couldn’t help picturing it sitting on his own hand. Holding his hand. Waiting on the altar. Wearing a white tuxedo.

A happy ever after like the fairy tales.

‘Yeah,’ he agreed, tearing his eyes from her ring, setting them on her big brown eyes that shone like gemstones under the sun. He forced a smile which she returned as widely.

‘I can’t wait to meet your wife,’ she said with glee.

Tooru gripped the hem of his shirt and laughed.

He loved his sister so much.

* * *

“Everyone!” he called after the wedding. His eyes were as red as they could be. He had spent the whole ceremony crying and he didn’t care for the teasing. But now, he was smiling, standing and holding a glass of champagne in the air. “I would like to make a toast!”

He stared at his sister, at her unveiled face, at her white dress, at her make-up he had taught her how to do, at her hairdo, at her hand with a ring, at her- he swallowed hard- husband. Hajime.

“Stop crying, Oikawa!” Makki shouted from his table. Everyone laughed, even Mihoko. He didn’t care, he simply shushed them.

“This is my moment!” he told them. He turned back to the couple and gave them a sweet smile. “To the groom and to the bride! My best friend and my dearest sister.”

“I’m your only sister, Tooru,” Mihoko laughed. Tooru shushed her and she laughed harder.

“I’m glad the two people I love the most in the world found happiness in each other,” he continued to say. His eyes never meeting his sister’s. He was too ashamed of the jealousy creeping of his throat. His eyes never meeting Hajime’s. He was too guilty of the love bubbling up his stomach. Tooru felt sick. “I want both of you to know that I’ll always be here. For either of you. You both deserve the world, deserve to be happy, deserve to be loved.”

He dared to see their faces and regretted.

They were smiling. Happiness tears overflowing their eyes.

The ones in Tooru’s eyes weren’t happy tears but-

He’d pretend they were.

“A toast!” he raised his voice as hard as he could. The burn in his throat felt like glory. “To your union! To your happiness! May you always be happy! May your marriage last decades! Cheers!”

“Cheers!” the crowd cried back to him.

Hajime raised his glass and Mihoko did too. Everyone was smiling.

He downed the champagne down his throat and hoped it would wash away everything inside of him. It didn’t.

As the party progressed, Tooru reached for another glass. This time it was wine.

He danced with Hitoka for a good deal of the event. She was also drinking wine, but she seemed to be more collected than him.

Then he reached for Vodka, and it tasted like glory.

“Stop,” Hitoka said. Her words tripping from her mouth. Trembling hands holding the bottle from which Oikawa was drinking. Her eyes were blurry, unfocused.

“I’m not stopping,” he whined loudly, trying to fight her.

Even tipsy, she managed to shake her head.

“Yui broke up with me,” she said. Her eyes were red, her nose was runny. She chocked out a sob and Oikawa let go of the bottle. “I want some too.”

“Let’s get wasted, Hitoka-chan,” he told her, breathless.

She nodded, as heavy tears overflowed from her eyes.

Maybe having his cute and intelligent friend be the sober one that night would have been the smart thing to do. But Oikawa was in pain, Hitoka was in pain, and Kiyoko- Mihoko’s old friend from Highschool apparently- was also in pain.

The three of them sat on the dancefloor at around three am, passing the bottle as if they college students in the dorms.

“I dare you to make out with Kiyoko,” he recalls saying. He was pretty drunk. A moment away from puking drunk. It felt good.

“That’s not a dare,” Hitoka said with a laugh. “That’s a reward silly.”

The words were slurred, barely pronounced, barely there.

“I don’t mind,” Kiyoko said. She was, by far, the less drunk out of the three of them. “Hitoka seems nice.”

“Stop it,” Hitoka said, as she blushed. “I might end up falling in love with you.”

“I don’t see a problem in that,” Kiyoko answered.

Oikawa laughed by their side.

“Man, you two are cute,” he said, staring up at the ceiling. “The love of my life just got married to my sister and I’m here drinking with my favorite lesbian.”

“You say it as if it’s a bad thing,” Hitoka said. Out of the corner of his eyes, Oikawa saw her cuddle with the empty bottle of Vodka. Huh, when did it become empty, he wondered.

“I could be making out with a hot dude,” he retorted.

Hitoka shrugged, “Déjà vu”

Kiyoko laughed.

“It’s ‘touche’,” Kiyoko corrected.

“Is’ the same,” Hitoka said, letting her head drop on her shoulder. “Why don’t you go hit on that guy?”

Hitoka pointed towards a man in a tuxedo, standing next to Iwaizumi.

“Oh,” was all Tooru managed to say. He wasn’t bad looking. At all. “For a lesbian, you have a great taste in men, Hitoka.”

“Please,” she said, with a giant smile.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, young ladies,” he said, standing up. Or at least, trying to stand up. “I’ll go greet the Greek God.”

“Good luck!” he heard Yachi cheer for him, just to be silenced by Kiyoko, who started talking about how pretty Yachi looked.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa shouted as he neared them. He staggered as he walked, but managed to push himself up by resting on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. He ignored the way his heart was beating louder than the music in the speakers, and turned to the Greek God. “Hey, hot stuff.”  

“Hey,” the man said back, with cat eyes that made Oikawa shiver.

“Tooru, are you drunk!?” Mihoko asked, alarmed.

“A bit,” he said, eyes not bothering to stop checking out the guy next to him.

“You stink,” Iwaizumi said, trying to shake off Oikawa from his shoulder.

“Don’t be mean,” he complained. “Why don’t you introduce me?”

“You must be the famous Oikawa Tooru,” the man said, a smirk present on his face.

“Oh, so I’m famous,” Oikawa fawned.

“Don’t feed his ego,” Iwaizumi said. Besides him, Mihoko laughed. Something inside of his chest began pulling to the seems of his heart.

“Please,” Oikawa managed to say. “I’m a delight to be around.”

Iwaizumi snorted.

“Anyway,” Oikawa finally pushed himself off of Iwaizumi and took the arm of the guy in front of him. “You were saying?”

“I’m Kuro Tetsuro,” he said and firmly grabbed Oikawa’s hand. His voice was deep and the way he stared at Oikawa felt like he was a gem in a crown. “It would be my pleasure to talk to you for a few moments.”

“A few moments?” Oikawa asked, grinning. “I could talk all night.”

“Perfect,” Oikawa sighed. “See ya’ guys!”

Oikawa swallowed hard the last bit of the cup in his hands. The burn in transparent disgust creeped up in his body. He felt disgusting all over, but drowned it in the taste of vodka and the feeling of a stranger’s arms around his waist.

He could feel their stares on his back as he walked away but the dizziness from the alcohol had started to take over his body and Oikawa found, he could no longer care. 

Not really. 

Not when the people he loved the most were happy but didn't need him at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something I had tucked away in the back of my computer. I'm not sure when I could continue to update this, but I already have everything planned out. So, even if it takes quite a long time, this will definitely be finished. 
> 
> It's been a while since I wrote something for haikyuu, mainly for personal reasons. I had a really bad experience last semester that was indirectly linked to haikyuu. I still love it, but due to certain things, sometimes writing it brings forward really bad memories. I want to continue to write this, but please be patient since even writing something as short as this caused me a bit of pain. 
> 
> Feel free to drop by in my tumblr elopetothesea if you're interested. I stay mostly in the boku no hero academia fandom but i jump around on occasions. 
> 
> And, yes -before anyone comments on it- I am loosely basing this on the hamilton songs. This animatic to be more precise: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TWdjppA8x9c
> 
> I only got the idea from that song, so the direction towards which this is headed is fairly different. 
> 
> As a bit of a warning: i'm using this as vent writing. The feelings and resolutions in which this ends may not be entirely healthy or even completely pleasing. I'm aware of this, so please refrain from making those kinds of comments in future chapters. 
> 
> Have a nice day, and I hope you like this little something I made.


End file.
